


Day 2 - Alternative Universe

by NellisTable



Series: McHanzo/HanCree week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Bottom Jesse McCree, Hancree Week, M/M, McHanzo Week, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Top Hanzo Shimada, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellisTable/pseuds/NellisTable
Summary: Vampire Hanzo X Werewolf Jesse





	Day 2 - Alternative Universe

The night was young. Full moon shone on the clear sky. However, the thick, extensive forest didn‘t let a single ray of the moon came through. The Dark Forest was without signs of life at this hour. No nocturnal animals ... no crackling of millet twigs or leaf rustling. Absolutely nothing. That's why the forest was so ... strange. Or maybecause the predator was on hunting. And the outside world was hiding.

_"Run my prey."_

There was a loud roar in the woods, accompanied by heavy drizzle. The four-legged creature raced through the unthinking dark forest as if it’s life depended on.

And so it was.

The eyes of the creature glowed with a pale yellow light and it could recognize all the obstacles in the woods. Or perhaps it was because in this forest ... it was the Lord. four-legged hairy creation with white and sharp teeth, pointed ears and a huge body. It was not a wolf or a bear. It was a werewolf. He ran farther and farther, deeper into the forest, cause he thought, that he could be safe there.

_“Run away, lykantrop. Run and try to save your life. My hunger will be more satisfied.“_

Werewolf ran to the raised place where the moonlight shone shined through the forest. He stopped. In the glow, it was obvious that he was exhausted. Breathing, confused, fleeing from danger. He dived his claws deep into the ground, closed his eyes, held his breath and began to concentrate on the sound. His hearing was very sensitive, and thanks to the sleeping forest the slightest movement would tell him, ow far that danger was.

_“You naive creatures ... you really think you're overwhelming me in such a poor way? You should not underestimate me.“_

The burning pain was blowing through his body like an electric shock. Without thinking, he ran into the darkness with increasing fear in his eyes. Fear surrounded him from all sides. He felt it. He felt the presence of ... the monsters. Hungry monster waiting for their moment. On their occasion, they can satisfy their long-lasting and painful hunger.

_“Enough of this stupid game. I have suffered for a long time. It is time to end my suffering and your pain.“_

The pain suddenly expanded. Werewolf lost control of his body and fell into a mossy stand with ferns and rattlesnakes. It was a very painful fall. But his head wrinkled. The whole body was shaking, and the burning headache continued to grow. He breathed deeply, but didn‘t resist the pain. Quite the contrary.

Suddenly a character emerged from the darkness. Slowly walking outline of wide-bodied figures with arms crossed at chest. That figure was clutching something in hands, and the werewolves brought them into more and more agony. He was completely submissive.

,,Pitiful…" Monster stepped closer, and around the neck, he put collar of pure silver.

"N-No!" Werewolf's lamentation was quiet and full of pain, but he could not defend himself. The silver collar awakened the sore pain throughout the body. Subsequently his whole body shakes and ... changes. The hair was falling, the ears and the muzzle were shrinking, the claws disappeared ... from the enormous scary werewolf became an ordinary man ... with small ears hidden in dense brown hair and a long, dense tail. He lay naked in a mound of moss and ferns without signs of life. The monster sighed, stepped closer to the helpless half-man and grabbed his hair.

,,Get up!" He hit his face. He did not respond to hit. He sighed again, sat down in the moss, and pressed man’s back to his chest. ,,Jesse, I want  you to wake up immediately. I need you in consciousness. "

,,Come on, sweetheart, show me your fangs. Here, ya have your favorite place, right? I've got scars since last- "

,,Behave and breathe slowly and deeply." The sharp fangs pounded deep into the artery. Jesse shuddered and took a deep breath. He already knew what was going to happen to his body. With every tingle he lost the spoonful of blood, then his body poured hot, the tingling began in the limbs, then the heat stopped, replaced with the cold, he also stopped feeling his limbs, then began to fall asleep. The strange cold hand began to travel around his chest. Hanzo touched his hypersensitive nipples several times

,,H-Hanzo, sweetheart, that's too much... I ... I can‘t. N-No, don‘t touch me there. You‘ll suck me down, I ... hell, that's so nice. Why are ya doin‘ this to me? Y-You know what it‘s doin‘ to me ... _ha_!"

Yes, Hanzo knew very well that his cheerful chest makes Jesse so much hype to make his blood more delicious. But there was one place where Jesse wanted to be touched, but he was allowed only during feeding time.

Jesse was naked, so it was not a problem for Hanzo to touch his member. With the loosing blood, it was more difficult to keep his cock hard and firm, but Hanzo had skilled fingers and great patience. Several precise touches on head and Jesse made delicious sighs that gave a sense of happiness in his blood. That was the taste, which Hanzo wanted. He longed for his, no one else. But he also knew he had reached the maximum. He had to stop, which was the only source of power for him. He took out fangs off Jesse's throat and licked the scars thoroughly. Even a drop of blood will not come to death.

,,I will never have enough of your blood. Why did I choose you? "

,,B-Because ya didn‘t have a choice at that time. So young, without experience, alone, weak, hungry ... hey, I know you want more. Come on, I want it too ... "

,,It‘s shameful how well you know me ..." He smiled and let the wolf into the moss. He barely moved and the vampire didn‘t let him get up. He held it to the ground. ,,You like it hard, don’t you?"

But before Jesse could speak, something touched his hole. He snorted slightly, but he was ready. He knew it would come. It has always happened. Hanzo needed to satisfy all his hunger, and Jesse was the only one who could give it to him. _Just breathe deeply, it will not hurt me._

He was right. Something smaller opened his entrance. Cold, thin fingers penetrated in, and Jesse moaned.

,,It will be far worse if you don’t shut up." As Jesse loved his threats. He knew well that he wanted the worst of it.

,,You sound so sexy when ya're tryin' to be bad guy ..."

,, _Damare!“_

Something bigger touched his entrance and wanted go in. Jesse just smiled and helped himself to open. He took a deep breath let his  hungry partner penetrate. Little pain hit his back and ass and that made him suffer for few seconds, but _man_ , he loved that feeling. Raw fuking with claws moving on his back, shoulders, hips and making marks everywhere.

Hanzo’s cock was hard and thin, but almost half inside, then he moved out slowly…agonizingly.

,, _Ha…_ Hanzo…would you like, if I tortured ya like that?“ Half wolf moaned with wild smile. His tail moved slowly, maybe trembling. Vampire used it as he wanted. He caught furry tail, pressed firmly and pushed into wolf. He yelled loudly, even tears came from his eyes. Hanzo was fully inside him. Inside tight hole and they were trembling. Jesse was used to it. He wanted pain, which escalated into abnormal pleasure. On the other side, Hanzo wasn’t used to it. That strange feeling…crushing him, making him moan as much as Jesse.

,, _K-Kso_ …relax little bit, you are crushing me…“ Despite unpleasant feelings, he started move. Slowly, carefully. Jesse felt, that Hanzo wasn't enjoying this kind of suffer, so he did what Hanzo wanted. After that, Hanzo’s moves were agresive.Hard and fast lunges right into _spot._ Jesse was forced to move like vampire wanted. Fucking his soul from his body, making him moan and cry as loudly to wake all creatures in forest.

,, _Han-zo…_ ya wanna- _gha…_ kill me?!“

,,You stupid wolf, you are not going to die, until I drain all your blood from your dirty body.“ Jesse stopped move. He tried to resist . _Yeah, we are both_   _i_ _mmortal._  And needed by each other.

,,Ya can…only tame me with your… cursed silver- _haaa! Good lord~!“_ He growled. _I want it brutally. Come on honey, do it. Punish me for my_ _misbehave._

Vampire just smiled He knew his tactic. So, he was more than happy to fulfill his wish.

,,Very well then…“ He sighed near to wolf’s ear, claws digging into his hips, bit his neck right into same spot and began pushing into Jesse as he wanted from the start. Brutally, without any hesitation. _He deserves to be break down._ Now he hit his _true spot_ and Jesse couldn’t resist any longer. He came furiously and Hanzo after him.

Exhausted half-man, half-wolf felt down, but vampire was still sucking his neck.

,,H-Honey~ you really _do_ love me, don’t ya? Ya can’t be without me even few hours…“ He finally released him. His fangs were deeply red.

,,I love your blood…but without you…I am empty.“

,, _Oh honey~_ I love ya too.“

,,I didn’t say that…“

,,I know ya meant that in this way. Hey, let’s go to lake. I need cold water and it’s almost _High noon._ “

,,Say that again and I will suck you until your emptiness. It‘s midnight…I’ll meet you there.“

,,H-Hey, wait!“ And he vanished into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration comes from minghii on her tumblr /post/152581191312/inktober-day-31-a-thing-i-drew-a-while-back-and


End file.
